Unwanted Love
by Sakura1221
Summary: Oh how she loved the twisted relationship they have. Daisy is described by Mario as a dominant type of girl, outgoing and not really shy. While Luigi was another story. But that was what made the game fun, right? There was no way he could swap personalities and be a whole different person. Right? Luigi x Daisy x Mr.L fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is my first Mario Story!**

**Anyways, I hope ya'll like it! I'll probably write more about this pairing, because really. They need more attention.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mario Games and Series.**

* * *

If it weren't for her being bored in her own room, then maybe Daisy wouldn't be here in the first place. She wasn't actually doing anything at all back in her kingdom so she thought. _Oh! I know! I should visit Peach. I mean, there is nothing to do here._

Now, the Sarasaland princess regretted even think about that.

And why is that you ask? because she was now being dressed in different short dresses that were either pink, or... pink.

That was all Peach wore, well... she didn't know if the Toadstool Princess actually wore anything that wasn't pink. maybe her pajamas?

But still, that doesn't mean that she had to be obligated to wear really frilly dresses that were only pink with white. Not that she could jugde her best friend, for Daisy only wore things that either contained yellow or orange. So they were both on the same page, well... almost.

As for Peach and her pink situation...

"Oh! I know! Maybe you should just put on a really long dress. I guess it would suit you just right!" said the girly princess at her tomboyish friend who only nodded, not really paying attention to what was being done to her.

Peach was putting Daisy in any dress she could find, really.

Again, why wasn't she wearing her own dress?

Oh right. Peach spilled coffee on it. So it was now being washed.

Daisy cursed silently in her mind at her friend's clumsiness. She wasn't actually mad at Peach or anything, she was rather upset that her favorite dress would probably be ruined just by some coffee spill.

But it still was her favorite dress.

"Hey Peach, are we done yet?" Daisy asked, a hint of boredom in her voice, anyone in the scene could easily see that the Sarasaland Princess was bored, anyone really. Except for Peach who was now staring at Daisy with really big sparkly eyes. Daisy knew that probably Peach found something that they would both love.

But then again, this was Peach. and any dress she saw. She bought.

_No wonder why her closet is so big, _Daisy thought as a small giggle escaped her lips.

"Daisy! Look at the dress, isn't it pretty?" Daisy heard Peach say, in fact. the girl wasn't even going to bother to look at her reflection in the mirror that was placed in front of her, but that was until she saw the orange dress she was wearing.

Sure, it was really cute and since it was orange and not the damn color pink. Daisy thought about it before giving Peach a thumbs up and smiling sheepishly.

"Yay! Now wait here, I'm going to go look for some makeup" Peach Chirped up who only caused Daisy to grunt out a reply.

Now, even though Daisy knew this was really rude. She quickly grabbed a nearby piece of paper, some tape and a pen. And quickly wrote down something before leaving the room, looking for a Warp Pipe in the castle. She sighed in relief when she found one. Looking around, Daisy hoped in and was soon gulped down by the green pipe.

Peach came with at least twenty small bags in her hands as she looked around the room waiting to find her friend. Of course, she couldn't find the orange girl but she did find a small piece of paper taped to the mirror. Peach dropped the bags in her bed and walked towards the mirror to read the note.

_Dear Princess Peach._

_I had to leave due to important issues at the kingdom. I will drop by later by Mario's house to pick up something._

_So don't worry for me._

_Yours Truly._

_Daisy_

Peach sighed but gave a silent nod, it was the fifth time this month. But duties are duties, and Peach knew how hard it is to run a kingdom.

Sighing the blonde picked up a red lipstick that was near by and hoped to see one of the toadettes around the halls, when she didn't. She did find a Toad walking by minding his own business. Peach smirked and walked towards the Toad. Who greeted the royal girl before asking what she was about to do with the lipstick. When he saw her face, he knew he should run. But he couldn't since the Princess was already walking him towards her room. There was no escape as the door closed behind them.

Another Toad nearby watched the whole scene before he spread out the news. Everyone locked their doors or hid at some place.

This happened every time Daisy would leave, leaving the Princess to just catch someone and give them a makeover. The ones that had passed through that said that it was a nightmare.

* * *

In the Mario household the two brothers bid their farewells as one left the house and the other stayed back to take care of their home.

The green clad kept on waving until his older but shorter brother was out of sight, he closed the door and sighed. He would finally get some peace and quiet.

It wasn't that Luigi Mario hated his brother's company, in fact. He enjoyed it! But there were some times were the red guy would just keep talking and talking about a certain princess who had twice confused him with Mario.

I mean! they weren't even alike!

Anyways, Luigi's afternoon consisted of only one thing: Relaxing.

It wasn't that he didn't like to take adventures or anything, he just found himself enjoying the thing more when he was doing nothing at all. He wasn't lazy, he just wasn't... heroic like his brother.

Luigi walked over to their couch and lie on it. He shifted a bit before finding a spot he liked and then he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Daisy sighed as she popped out of the Warp Pipe. It had sent her to many worlds, and finally she got the locationg she wanted.

The Mario House Hold.

Or as she liked to call it:

The Playground.

Why the name? easy. It was really fun to tease the green clad when she had the opportunity, sometimes Mario would be home, sometimes not. She actually enjoyed it when she had Mario by her side of the game. Cheering her on, while he made his little brother blush by telling Daisy different humiliating things about him.

Oh how she loved the twisted relationship they have.

Daisy is described by Mario as a dominant type of girl, outgoing and not really shy.

While Luigi was another story. But that was what made the game fun, right?

There was no way he could swap personalities and be a whole different person.

After Daisy cleaned any dirt she may had acquired while traveling. She started to make her way towards the house. She knocked on it and said that she was here to play. After getting no response for what seemed like forever, Daisy sighed and then decided to knock down the door.

She'll pay for it later.

Daisy walked back a little before running as fast as she could, she jumped and kicked the door. Finally landing. She examined her work and then walked inside. Only to see that the house was empty. Well she thought it was until she saw a familiar body spread out in the small sofa that was nearby. A smirk appeared on the girl's face. Silently she tiptoed towards Luigi's sleeping form.

She started to poke him in the arm, he only moved a little but continued sleeping.

"Weegie… wake up" Daisy said again, as she poke him harder this time. Still no effect.

Getting a little frustrated by her not working attempts, Daisy grabbed a nearby Wii controller (Because, why not?) and smacked Luigi with it.

She smiled and said a small apology when she saw that Luigi started to rub his head while muttering something inaudible under his breath. Daisy waved at him and said hi.

She hoped to be greeted by a pair of deep blue ocean eyes, but instead, found herself staring at silver eyes and a smirk that couldn't belong to the timid plumber.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Sorry for the short chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mario Games and Series.**

* * *

"Weegie?" Daisy asked as she scanned at Luigi's face more close, there was nothing weird about it, except for his silver eyes. Daisy found them to be really interesting, but she deeply preferred the blue eyes that belonged to her favorite Mario brother. All in all, the princess was trying to get the green plumber to talk, he only seemed to look at her as if deep in thought. Daisy was about to smack some sense into him because she was getting rather upset that Luigi wouldn't speak to her.

"Weegie! what is up with you? I came here to play with you, yet you prefer to stand there like an idiot" Daisy snapped at Luigi, moving away from his face, the princess crossed her arms over her chest, she became even more mad when Luigi started to laugh at her.

She was actually surprised when she noticed the small change of his voice when he started laughing, first of all. What was so funny?

And why was he walking towards her?

"Oh man, so the idiot finally found himself a girl." Mr.L said as he scanned Daisy, who was now really confused and angry. Mr.L brought a finger to his mouth before looking again at Daisy from head to toe, he gave an approving smirk before inching closer to the Princess who still had her arms crossed. "And she's not bad looking either"

"What the freak are you talking about?" Daisy asked, but before she could keep on questioning 'Luigi'. The green clad had already grabbed her by the waist and had his hand grabbing her chin so that the girl was looking at him. Daisy tried to struggle but found out that the guy had a lot of strength After she finally stopped squirming, not due to being tired of trying, but because Mr.L was looking at her with a really sexy look, she looked down as she felt herself blush.

"The name's Mr.L" He gave a small smirk before continuing.

It took all of her force to not laugh at Luigi's own nickname, that he had probably given himself. Mr.L frowned when she started laughing.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Because Mr.L is a funny name"

"Well I think it's not. Now, leaving that aside... You said you wanted to play"

Daisy frowned, the blush still visible on her face, but she couldn't care less. She nodded and told Mr.L to let her go, she kept on struggling and that only made him smirk.

"Ah ah ah." He shook his head, "Now sweetie, if I were you I wouldn't be moving so much" Mr.L said, Daisy glared at him, "And why is that?" the Sarasaland Princess asked.

"Because, your Dress is revealing a lot of skin you know." Mr.L answered her question, Daisy swore she felt herself getting really hot all of the sudden. "Although, I wouldn't mind if you did show more."

That was it, Daisy snapped, she was really embarrassed and to top it all she probably looked like a tomato.

Daisy regained all of her strength and pushed Mr.L away, who only crossed his arms as he saw the princess fuming from anger.

"You can't blame me for what you're wearing." Mr.L rolled his eyes. Daisy looked down at what she wearing.

It was a orange dress that reached almost to her knee, it was strapless and it showed her back a little before reaching the lower part of her body. She sighed, Peach just had to have her put on this dress exactly the same day that she would be playing with Luigi.

Play, it was a rather childish word. But in Luigi's terms, it actually wasn't. Now it wasn't time to think about that.

Daisy grabbed the nearest thing she could find, which was a vase. and threw it at Mr.L who easily dodge it, edging closer to Daisy.

The Brunette quickly grabbed the coffee table nearby, thanking her Dad mentally for teaching her karate lessons and doing all sorts of things to improve her strength, she threw it at Mr.L, who wasn't so lucky to dodge quickly, Daisy heard a thud before seeing Luigi's body falling down, she was going to move out of the way since the body was about to fall on top of hers, but somehow her legs wouldn't give in.

Before she knew it, eyes closed and trying to move. Daisy opened her eyes to find Luigi's body on top of hers, man was he heavy.

"Hey... Weegie" Daisy spoke, trying to get the plumber to wake up. "wake up. You're heavy."

A grunt was heard and Daisy smiled when the weight had been lifted up from her, avobe her, was Luigi. Rubbing his head with one hand while the other sustained him by the floor.

Blue eyes looked down rather confused for a second before realizing the position they were in, Luigi was on top of Daisy, he blushed a dark red and stumbled back on his butt, trying to come up with different excuses to let the tomboy princess know that whatever they were doing was an accident. But Daisy wasn't paying attention to anything he said, for her sapphire eyes were fixed on his blue eyes.

_Weren't they Silver a moment ago?_


	3. Chapter 3

**I'll try to make the next chapter longer .-.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mario Games and Series.**

* * *

"So you're telling me you don't remember anything at all?" Daisy asked the green plumber for what seemed the fifth time that afternoon, Luigi only nodded and muttered a "I'm really sorry" every time she would ask the same thing. Daisy sighed, what had happened back there? She knew that that wasn't Luigi acting. And a part of her was grateful because, really, who would want someone as hotheaded as Mr.L in the same place, let alone in a room.

"Princess-" Luigi was about to speak if it weren't for Daisy interrupting him.

"I told you to not call me princess"

"P-Daisy... can you tell me what happened?" Luigi asked with curiosity on his eyes, he was fidgeting with his fingers and Daisy found this really cute.

The Sarasaland Princess only blushed remembering the events that had occurred a few hours ago, and shook her head telling Luigi it wasn't a big problem at all so he shouldn't worry about her. She didn't need Luigi to be afraid of coming near her, I mean he already was somewhat precarious when around the tomboy princess. She just didn't want him to be completely terrified of himself.

The seconds seemed to pass like hours when they were both sitting down on the sofa, both the female and male didn't dare to look at each other eyes. Daisy was dying to say something as Luigi too. But maybe because of the awkwardness that surrounded they're 'once happy aura' they didn't even dared to make any sound.

So in the house it could only be heard the constant outside noises that provided the forest where Mario and Luigi lived, the chirping of the birds and the breathing on both the people inside the house. It was really warm outside, Daisy had noticed when she first walked in. But inside the small house, was cold enough for her to have goosebumps but not cold enough to freeze her to death.

Daisy hated the cold atmosphere, so maybe that's why she never celebrated Christmas in the mushroom kingdom. That's why she thanked God that her father had made their kingdom in the dessert. Although some people might think that is the worst place to live on earth, for the Princess and her family it wasn't. So, Daisy thought that maybe the town wasn't bothered by the climate from where they lived.

* * *

The girl was losing it, she was hoping for Mario or something exciting to walk through the door. She could feel Luigi was also getting bored but he tried his best to not show it, but Daisy could see through out his act. In fact, she even swore Bowser outside laughing like an idiot.

Yep, she was _that_ about as Daisy glanced at Luigi, she stood up ready to start teasing him, that is until someone stepped on the door. there stood the red plumber. Daisy turned around and bolted outside, saying a goodbye to both Mario and Luigi who now stared at the direction from were Daisy was just a minute ago. Mario was about to ask what just happened if it weren't for the noise of the Warp Pipe that had already gulped down the brunette. Mario walked inside

"Care to explain?" He said as he noticed the broken vase and the broken wooden table, his finger pointing back at him from where the door used to be. Luigi facepalmed.

* * *

So the rest of the week Daisy had isolated herself in the castle's ground. She didn't even feel like going outside, she had spent at least three weeks like this. Sometime feign sickness so that her father wouldn't kick her out of the castle saying that she needed to hang out more with Peach and Mario. Of course Daisy knew why her father never mentioned Luigi.

Let's just say that he got a really bad first impression of the green plumber.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! I know I was supposed to update a long time ago, but school got in the way, Got addicted to minecraft, got a HUGE Writer's block and I'm working on a KiMa doushinji collection. Plus I've been reading LOTS of Yaoi Manga... **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mario Games and Series.**

* * *

Daisy remembered the first time she had met Luigi, it was a pretty funny story if you asked her.

It had all started when she first arrived at the Mushroom Kingdom to meet Peach. By then, the girls were on their teen years and since both the girl's parents were best friends back in their childhood days, they decided that their daughters should meet and become friends. And so, Daisy headed towards the Mushroom Kindgom with her father by her side.

It was a shame thoughn that her mother couldn't be here with her. Daisy didn't dislike her father, not at all. But all girls needed the companion of their mother or at least a feminine figure in their lives.

Actually, the tomboy princess needed a girl in her life! It was embarresing enough when she needed some pads, and had to ask his father. Daisy swore after that awkward conversation, she would ask the maids working at the castle for some.

Dasy looked up at her dad, they were indeed really alike as everyone said. But if that was the case, then what aspects did she get from her mother. Daisy pondered on the thought fr a couple of seconds before asking her dad.

"Do I look like mom?" Daisy asked her father, the man's eyes widened but still kept his composure and kept on walking as always, hands behind his back. He would casually greet anyone passing by, but of course, Daisy was patiently (well not really) waiting for his answer.

But Daisy knew better than to keep bothering her old man telling him to answer her. And of course, she was starting to lose that 'so-called-patience'. But by the look on the eyes of the man, she knew he was thinking.

And finally, he decided to answer, but he kept on looking forward, a small smirk appeared when he saw the Mushroom Kingdom close.

"Well, your mother was beautiful indeed. But guess when you were born you only inherited two things from her"

"What?"

"Your saphire eyes and your stubbornness" Her dad chuckled when Daisy started to protest.

"I'm not stubborn!

...

...

...

"Fine, then how's Peach?" Daisy asked, sapphire eyes looking up once again at her dad.

When the man was about to speak, a gust of wind passed by both of them. When Daisy and her dad looked back, they saw a blonde girl with a pink dress, a crown adorning her hair, screaming a name and saying to help her. Although, the whole picture fit into places when they both noticed the big koopa like dragon thing holding the princess.

Not long after, a short man with a red hat and blue overalls, passed by running. Daisy recognized him as Mario. And when he looked back, he smiled at Daisy and Daisy did the same too.

"Look! That's Mario! He saved me from that hideous alien thing about two years ago" Daisy told her dad.

"Ah! So he is this Mario fella you always talked about... And that was Peach"

"Seems so, why is she wearing so much..."

"Pink?"

"Yes, and why do you wear so much orange?"

"Touchee"

Daisy and her father turned around to continue their way to Peach's castle, they both knew that once they arrived they would have to wait. But that didn't matter to Daisy neither her dad.

Yet, when they turned around, Dasy heard someone.

"Maaariiiooo!"

And before she knew it, she was on the ground, something heavy on top of her. Daisy wasn't worried at all if her dress got dirty, she was in fact more worried about her dad's temper as of now. For the brunette princess had on top of her a green clad, who was kissing her.

Both their faces were bright as a tomato. Luigi stood up quickly, his blue eyes seemed scared, at Daisy but mostly because of her dad. So without any warning, he ran off. Muttering a small sorry, which Daisy caught.

"Daisy! Are you ok?!" Asked her now angry and worried father. Daisy only nodded and stood up, luckily her dress didn't have any stains. But for once she remained silent the whole way towards the castle.

[ * ] [ * ] [ * ]

After being done defeating Bowser, Peach had told Mario and Luigi that she needed to be back at the castle ASAP. But the only problem was that the only way that they could be there in a couple of minutes would be through the Warp Pipe.

At frst, Peach wasn't so found of the idea. But soon found herself desperate and just jumped on the pipe.

And as the Mario brothers had said, it was true. They were already in the castle. Luckily her guests had yet to arrive.

"Peach! Where have you been?" Asked her father as he hurried towards the three friends.

"Bowser kidnapped me again" Peach replied bored, as she cleaned any dust that had her pink dress. Her father understood and told Mario and Luigi they could stay so they could meet Peach's guest.

So now, both brothers were sitting down on the big living room. One was excited but remained calm, and the other one was actually quite nervous, not to say he was still red. And Mario took notice of this and right away asked his brother what was wrong.

Luigi looked up surprised but still answered hs question.

"Really?! I'm glad you finally got your frst kiss bro" said Mario with a huge grin plastered on his face. That only made Luigi's face get even redder.

"So what girl was it?" Mario asked, rather curious to know what girl had kissed Luigi.

"I don't know her name. But she had saphire colored eyes, she was tan and had short brunette hair. She was also wearing a lot of orange" explained Luigi, and when he saw Mario's face. Luigi got worried.

"Is something wrong Mario?"

"Daisy..." Mario muttered, Luigi was still confused. Soon after both brothers heard two male voices laughing heading their direction. Mario and Luigi stood up.

Luigi's eyes widened when he saw the same girl he had fallen on top of earlier talking with peach, both girls had crowns on their heads.

"H-hey! That's the guy who kissed Dasy!" Exclaimed Daisy's dad. Luigi's face turned red once again and so did Daisy's. Her father then took a nearby umbrella and ran after the green plumber.

Peach's father sat down and told the three teenagers left to sit down and talk. The whole conversation was centered around Daisy (courtesy of Peach). Because they wanted to know what exactly happened.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for taking so long at updating. I'm updating my other stories and stuff. Updates will probably be every two days starting Wednesday!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mario Games and Series.**

* * *

Daisy's eyes slowely opened and she felt her skin itchy, it was now that she noticed she had fallen asleep in her garden, she slowly stood up, using one of her hands for support while she rubbed her eyes with the other gloved hand. Daisy silently muttered to h

erself some nonsense as her saphire eyes looked up at the sky.

It seemed like it was almost getting dark, probably evening by now. Daisy cursed to herself and stood up, dusting off any dirt she might had acquired from sleeping on the grass in her orange dress, looking around for her crown, she spotted it near a tree that she remembered she had planted when little.

Daisy slowly approached towards the crown that layed tiped on it's side and would roll from side to side from time to time with the soft breeze that came with the beautiful scenario that was provided to her as of right now.

The light breeze that blew her brunnette short hair to one side of her face, the falling leaves from her various types of trees, the constant sound of water running by a nearby small fountain, and the sound of snoring.

Snoring?

Daisy looked around, quite confused at the odd sound that probably came from her garden. It was probably a guard, but it really didn't make sense. If a guard had found her here, then probably he or she would have woken her up. So that idea was imideately scratched off the list. It just didn't make sence, well at least to Daisy it didn't.

The tomboy princess simply shrugged off the weird sound and kept on walking towards her crown, once she finally reached her destination, where the object that belonged to her head was, she bend down to pick it off. That's when she noticed that the snoring had only gotten louder.

Daisy looked up and was greeted by a hand, obiously, she was quite scared and she yelped in surprise, dropping her crown and putting both hands on her mouth, she looked up to see who's hand it belonged to. And when she did, she couldn't keep the surprised look she had on her face.

Luigi.

But he was wearing, black overalls, a black cap with a backward L on his cap. He was soundly snoring, one hand on his stomach, and one was handing down. Was he sleeping on a branch?

No, the real question was:

How did he end up here in the first place?

* * *

  
Daisy didn't actually know what to do, so she simply sat down and layed her back on the tree's base, saphire eyes watching over the green clad she had grown fond of, since four years ago.

She couldn't deny it, she had feelings for the green plumber, and probably he felt the same way, because Luigi wasn't good at hiding his feelings.

Daisy let out a small giggle at her thoughts. She stopped when she saw Luigi move a little, and then he stood up. The plumber seemed distracted and confused as to where he was, so his head went from left to right and finally looked down.

Silver eyes, ah. Mr.L

Daisy frowned and rolled her eyes at Mr.L's sly smirk. He then jumped off the branch and landed on his feet perfectly in front of Daisy.

"I see you finally woke up" He said, and Daisy only managed to glare at him, "I mean, you were pretty cute when sleeping. I just couldn't resist playing with your crown..." Mr.L continued but he soon trailed off when his eyes looked over at Daisy who had a light shade of pink tainting her tan cheeks. "But, you know. Things get boring around here"

"And you ended falling asleep" Daisy finished, Mr.L raised an eyebrow at Daisy who returned it with a smile of her's.

"But you still stayed. I thought that you would probably kick me out. It seems you have grown fond of me haven't you?" Mr.L crossed his arms over his chest, his silver eyes never leaving Daisy's saphire eyes, a small smug smile could clearly be seen. And it showed Daisy that he knew way too much.

She couldn't speak, for all he said was true. Was it really true that she had somehow developed feelings for the cocky side of the sweet plumber she knew?

"Or is it, that you like him more than me?" Mr.L said after getting no response from Daisy.

"I like Luigi better, he's a sweet guy. He might be an idiot, but he knows how to treat a girl." Daisy said, and she could clearly see that Mr.L had disappointment written on his face, but he didn't let her see that.

"But we are the same person" Mr.L spoke and Daisy, as hard as it may seen, had to accept that. Mr.L and Luigi, they were the same person. The difference was that Luigi is a timid and kind person, he's a scaredy cat but he is a really sociable person. But Mr.L was a whole new story, he was cocky, arrogant, suave not to mention hot.

What was the difference between the two?

"I don't see anything wrong with you wanting me, because. It's the same as you wanting Luigi. Right?" Daisy had recently noticed that Mr.L had both hands on either side of her, blocking her way of escaping, his eyes half closed and he was way too awfully close to Daisy's comformt.

But she didn't push away, no. Because she liked this new feeling, she was a hypocrate. She knew it. But why couldn't she do anything when their lips were merely inches apart.

"Right?" Mr.L asked once again, she could feel his lips brushing against hers. Daisy closed her eyes.

No, it wasn't the same. Because Luigi was not Mr.L and Mr.L was not Luigi.

They were both totally different persons. And Daisy knew she likes Luigi, not Mr.L

So why was she kissing him?


	6. Chapter 6

**I should have updated yesterday morning e.e I said updates will be every two days, but I was working on updating my other fanfics. **  
** JPT: I'm a big fan of AAH, I can't wait for the next page! It's driving me nuts! Anyways, I actually was inspired to write a Mr.L x Daisy because of Saiiko. I guess some parts might seem like I copied off from her work. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mario Games and Series.**

* * *

When they finally parted from their rather hot kiss, Daisy swore that everything around them had stopped completely, leaving a deadly silence that was interrupted when Daisy started to catch her breath. She was blushing like mad, and she knew it. Her eyes were half opened and she was panting, she felt like she was boiling.

But she wasn't blushing because of their kiss, she wasn't blushing because Mr.L was grinning victoriously, she was blushing because he was suddenly the center of attention inside the brunette's.

Mr.L sat down in front of her, he still had that smirked, it drove her crazy, and she hated it. But despite that, she was still blushing, and he knew it. That's why he was grinning.

He had made the tomboy blush.

And she hated him for that, or did she? Daisy looked down ashamed, she herself didn't know what she wanted anymore. She liked Luigi, but Mr.L?... Was he just an escape? Because Luigi was dumb enough to not make a move on her? Was that it?

At the moment she couldn't care less, for the silence that filled the two was driving her nuts, sapphire eyes looked up to see if he was still looking at her, but when she looked. Mr.L's eyes were looking around bored. Was he going to be silent for the rest of the day?

Daisy glared at him, and just at that moment he decided to actually look up. "What?" He asked, he seemed irritated and Daisy wondered why.

"N-nothing..." Daisy trailed off, once again her eyes drifted slowly to the ground, Mr.L raised an eyebrow. "You know, I thought you would actually fight with me. You know, after I kissed you and stuff."

"I mean, it seems that you were enjoying yourself" and then the smirk came again, Daisy resisted every urge (as hard as it seemed) to slap him across the face. Hard.

"Idiot" Daisy muttered and Mr.L chuckled, "that's all you got?" He questioned her, Daisy was by now beyond angry. She quickly stood up, dusted off any dirt off her dress and stomped away from Mr.L, he was laughing at her. He was just playing with her emotions and she felt for it. Daisy felt like an idiot, because she fell for Mr.L's tricks. She missed Luigi, and if she could she would bring him back.

But hitting Luigi was really the option? Right now it was. But she didn't want him to have some brain damage every time he hit himself in the head, and having someone hit him once more to turn him back to his normal, and not annoying, self. Let's face it. Luigi is pretty clumsy.

Finally reaching the door that led to the grounds castle, Mr.L called out to Daisy. When she looked back, she found him sitting where she used to be, Hands behind his head. A playful look on his face. "Let's play a game." Silver eyes looked really serious for a moment and decide felt a shiver run down her spine.

"It's a really simple one, all you have to do is let me stay here, in your castle. Your mission is to bring Luigi back. Use any tricks and things you might need to hit me with. And you'll win. But if you fall in love with me then I win. How's that sound?" Mr.L spoke, a hint of mischievousness on his deep voice. Daisy bit her lip thinking it might be a bad idea. But despite that she accepted the deal.

"Fine" and she finally walked out, closing the door behind her. Mr.L smiled and closed his eyes.

"A new play ground huh?" He mused to himself.


	7. Chapter 7

**I noticed how short last chapter was e.e I'm still wondering how come any of you guys have yet to kill me... Anyways, not much of a Christmas chapter. I'm sorry, but I'm not at that part of the story yet. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mario Games and Series.**

* * *

So after their agreement on playing Mr.L's game. Daisy's week has been nothing but trouble, having Mr.L around for the first two days was really easy. She even said that he was Luigi's twin. And since Mr.L gave her father Richard a good impression, the king found the clad's presence worthy of being around his daughter, and when her father had said that. Daisy could only roll her eyes.

Oh if he got to know Mr.L, he was an arrogant, idiot, and let's not forget a pervert Yeah, her father trusted a pervert to take care of his daughter. Daisy already had lots of bodyguards, not to say the many maids around her, keeping an eye out on the rebellious teenager. And to make things worse, she now had a boy-no scratch that- she had Mr.L taking care of her.

The first time Daisy concluded that she would surely have to lock Mr.L in the dungeons was when she had recently stepped out of the shower, she tried to find her towel but it was nowhere to be seen. And that's when she found a red bikini, actually it couldn't even be considered a bikini, just laying there with a note attached to it. The note read:

**Hey cutie, **  
**I decided that this bikini would do you more good than a dirty old tower. So you got two choices.**  
**1) You put on your bikini and look for your towel, which is in your room.**  
**2) Just step out naked. (I wouldn't mind at all if you do, because I'm waiting for you on your bedroom.**  
**It's you're choice Flower **

Daisy blushed like mad and decided to put it on, even though it was not clothing and a princess couldn't show much skin, she preferred to feel naked than to be naked. She didn't need Mr.L ogling at her, who knows what goes inside that little devil's mind.

So after finishing, Daisy swore that the moment she looked at herself in the mirror her face grew as red as the bikini, if not, then even redder. She mentally swore that she would kill Mr.L once she saw him, now the job would be easy. Because once Daisy opened her bathroom door, he was sitting down on her bed, he was probably distracted by some pictures that were hung up on her wall. Because just like he promised, he was indeed waiting for her.

So Daisy took this as an opportunity and grabbed a nearby base, she carefully walked towards the green and black clad and raised her arm to hit him. Not caring if she was breaking one of the most expensive bases in the castle. But much to her dismay, blue eyes and silver connected, it didn't take long for those silver eyes to look down and a smirk accompanied those eyes. And Daisy once again blushed, she hated him. Yeah, no one ever made her blush like he did. But he did, and she didn't like it one bit.

"Ah, so I see you did wear the bikini." He spoke, voice low and rough as he inspection her body from head to tow, Daisy felt like slamming the base (that Mr.L still hadn't taken notice of) on his head, but her body didn't respond to her.

"You know, I kinda hoped that you would come out naked, but I guess this will do." And that was it, Daisy quickly glared at Mr.L and brought the base down, hard. But much to Daisy's dismay and Mr.L's quick reflexes, he dodge the incoming base and managed to plant a kiss on her cheek before running towards the balcony and jumping off from it.

Daisy sighed, there was no need to worry for him, actually, Daisy wasn't worried about Mr.L, she was worried about Luigi's body. But that also meant that she couldn't hit Mr.L after all, it was Luigi's body. And only the Stars knew if Luigi could feel, hear and/or see anything that might be happening.

Daisy started to look for her underwear and the dress she had to wear, but in fact, she wasn't paying much attention to anything she picked out because her mind was flooded with thoughts that either angered her, embarrassed her or worried her.

What if Luigi could see,hear and feel everything Mr.L did? What if he saw them both kissing? What if she just gave Luigi a look at her in the world's most tiniest bikinis? What if he hates her? Would they still be friends? Daisy groaned. She knew she shouldn't have accepted that freaking deal with Mr.L, it would only bring trouble. But she guessed as long as her father didn't find out, and nobody got into this whole mess, everything would be fine. At least for everyone minus her would be fine.

So, once Daisy finished putting on the same plain orange dress that she usually wore in the castle, she headed for the dinning table. Her father and Mr.L were talking, some of the higher ranks and also Father's personal crew, were also sitting at the table. Now, as weird as this may sound, everyone in the castle was to be treated like part of the family, so any staff working at the castle was allowed to sit down with the royal family (Daisy and Richard) and then have dinner with them. And today was no exception, so Daisy decided to sit far away from Mr.L

And when she did, blue eyes and silvers stared at her. "Daisy, why are you sitting so far away?" Daisy's father asked, Daisy sighed. "That's because I feel that Mr.L and Father are having such a splendid conversation, I thought that it would be rude from my part to interrupt for my own selfish reasons" Daisy spoke, she forced a smile. She only spoke like a realy princess when she wanted to get away with things, and her plan was almost successively done, that is if Mr.L hadn't stood up and spoke.

"No, we don't mind at all. So why don't you take a seat right besides me?" Daisy glared at Mr.L, but nonetheless she accepted his invitation and sat besides him, when she did, Mr.L also sat down and grinned at her.

"Mr.L, how long have you known Daisy?" King Richard asked, Daisy only kept on looking down. She felt really weird around Mr.L

"Ah, I've known her..."

So dinner started and everyone was eating quietly, and Daisy was by far enjoying the peace and quiet. That was until she felt Mr.L's hand under the dinning table, sneak a hand under her dress, Daisy's face reddened and tried to shoo away his hands, but he wouldn't budge.

Daisy sighed and tried to keep on eating, she couldn't form a ruckus, not now. But Mr.L still had his hand there, one quick glance showed that he remained calm as he ate, and when least expected it, Silver eyes turned to look at her. He then mouthed to her "I'm not going to do anything to you." Daisy once again sighed, and as hard as it may seem. He was only teasing her to see her blush, he would run his hand lightly against her soft skin, not trespassing areas he shouldn't touch.

And finally, when she thought she couldn't take it anymore, her father looked at her with worried eyes. "Princess, are you well? You seem a bit red? Are you sick?" Daisy's eyes looked up, and quickly nodded. Not wanting to be near Mr.L anymore. Daisy stood up and walked away.

"I'm sorry, but I indeed feel rather sick." Daisy faked a cough and smiled politely before bowing and retreating towards her bedroom.

Note to self: NEVER SIT NEAR MR.L AGAIN.


	8. Chapter 8

**I noticed how short last chapter was e.e I'm still wondering how come any of you guys have yet to kill me... Anyways, not much of a Christmas chapter. I'm sorry, but I'm not at that part of the story yet. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mario Games and Series.**

* * *

Daisy smiled as she changed into her bikini, this one at least being a decent size and it didn't attract a lot of attention because it was black and suited her skin tone rather nicely. She looked at the calendar that hanged above her bed, today was Peach's birthday. And the girly girl Princess decided that it was to be celebrated at the beach, at first Daisy had told her cousin that if they could go to another place, that didn't involve having her in a swimsuit, because they attracted a loot of attention. But somehow Peach had convinced her, and now here she was.

Throwing a book at Mr.L

Yeah, her whole week ha been like this, every time she would try to change, Mr.L popped out of nowhere, it kinda became a routine. hoping that the book had hit him Daisy was awarded with the sound of a loud sound and soon after she found Mr.L's body on the floor unconscious, that.

Or he was just acting.

Daisy took a nearby umbrella and poked Mr.L with it, after she heard no response whatsoever she placed the umbrella aside and actually walked over to the now unconscious figure, she heard a soft grunt and when the male's head looked up, all of Daisy's nervousness quickly disappeared.

They were blue.

"D-Daisy?" Luigi spoke softly, one hand reached to touch the spot where the book had hit him and Daisy found it behind her, she smiled at Luigi and kicked the book out of sight. "Luigi!" she exclaimed and when Luigi stood up, probably still dizzy from the impact, but she still nonetheless hugged him.

It took a minute or so for he realize that she was hugging him and it took another minute for him to realize what she was wearing. Luigi blushed but didn't say anything. For he had never seen Daisy in a bikini before and he sure knew that he wasn't going to ever see her in one again. But that got him to wonder, why was she wearing a bikini?

Luigi was too busy in thought that he didn't notice when Daisy stopped hugging him and had put on an orange with white short dress to cover up. She snapped her fingers and Luigi looked towards her. He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Is there something going on today?" he asked with a sheepishly smile.

_"I'd thought that his first question would be how the heck did he end up here" _Daisy thought and then shrugged, she spoke. "Peachy's birthday party silly!" Daisy walked towards him and grabbed his hand, dragging him off towards a nearby pipe, she jumped in it, dragging Luigi along it too.

* * *

Soon after they had jumped in, they stood in front of the Mario residence, where she could see that the door she had broken down before was fixed and had a small sign by it's side that read:

'Daisy, please _knock_ on the door and don't _kick_ it'

Daisy giggled at it and Luigi only stared at it with a confused face. They both walked towards the door, long ago they had stopped holding hands, Luigi knocked on the door and was welcomed by Mario on his swimsuit, he stared at them for a second before smiling. "Come in!"

Mario stepped aside, letting the princess and the plumber step inside. The house was kept well, it really surprised her that Mario was good at cleaning, since she was told Luigi was the one that did it most of the time. Daisy sat down on the couch and watched as Mario and Luigi excused themselves and Daisy nodded. Luigi probably wanted to ask his brother what was going on.

It didn't take long for both of them to step out, and Daisy had to keep herself from drooling at Luigi's sight. Since when did he worked out?! Daisy shook her head and rubbed the back of her neck, she took notice of Mario's smirk that told her he knew what she thought while Luigi shifted uncomfortable.

"So, what are we waiting for?! Let's go celebrate Peach's birthday party" Mario announced and slapped Luigi on his back and the youngest brother cringed in pain, but simply gave Mario a weak smile, letting him know he was up for it. The trio headed towards the warp pipe and they all jumped in.

Minutes later, they had all been welcomed by the hot sun and the feel of sand in their feet. Loud music everywhere and lots of toads and other people from different kingdoms were around and soon they found their way towards the beach of Delfino Island. Peach had rented a small portion of their beach so she could have her birthday party.

Soon after they were headed there, Peach waved at them happily and motioned them to come on in faster. Daisy and Mario shared glances and smiled. Daisy mouthed a countdown from three to one and when she was done, she and Mario dashed off, leaving a confused Luigi behind, then he also started to run. Not actually knowing what was going on.

Daisy was the first one to arrive and hugged Peach hard, she loved her cousin and she couldn't believe today was her birthday. Peach giggled. "Happy B-day P!" Daisy congratulated her cousin who said a small thank you. After Daisy let Peach go so she could let the others congratulate her, she passed by Mario with a triumphant smirk. "Better luck next time Slowpoke" Daisy busted out laughing and Mario only glared.

Luigi came towards Daisy and panted as he regained his breath, he smiled at Daisy and then walked towards Peach so he could congratulate her. Daisy looked around and walked towards the edge of the water, she sat down and left her feet and legs to get wet by the small waves the water proportioned, she closed her eyes and smiled when she felt another person besides her, she didn't need to open her eyes to know who already was.

Luigi.


End file.
